


Finding love at work hours

by pancakevodoo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakevodoo/pseuds/pancakevodoo
Summary: Peter is a bartender at a sketchy place, serving even sketchier people. One night he hears something that he wasn't supposed to and shit goes down.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	Finding love at work hours

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt on Tumblr and it worked so well with these idiots . My first one shot, so enjoy!

It was a normal night at Sister Margarets‘. Well... As normal as it could be here. From behind the bar where was Peters‘ usual spot, since you know he was the bartender, he could see the whole place. It was far from a pretty picture, but it felt homely to him. He had worked here for almost a year now. The job payed pretty well and as far as he wasn‘t getting involved in anything illegal he was more than happy to help around. Of course all the mercenarys were rude and jumpy but they would rarely mess with the pretty bartender and even if they did, there was a certain someone that always made sure there wasn‘t a second time.

That someone was Wade Wilson, or the-merc-with-the-mouth as they called him. He was really chatty, to the point where Peter on a couple occasions had to smack him, to make him shut up. He was also the bartenders‘ great weakness. The man had the most beautiful and kind eyes Peter had ever seen and when he flirted or teased Peter, which he often did, they sparked mischievously. Add a hot bod to the mix and Wade quickly turned to Peters‘ favorite customer . This night however he was nowhere to be seen and believe me Peter looked. 

„Look man, Peter is my only reliable employee and the only one who is willing to deal with this shit. “ As soon as he heard his name Peter opened his ears. He continued washing the glasses, while listening to the conversation his boss Weasel was having with some merc dude. „Also you know Wade has a massive crush on him and would shove your balls up your ass if you try something with the boy. „

Peters‘ heart skipped a beat. Was it possible that Wade, THE Wade, liked him? Yeah the merc flirted with him and was always nice but wasn‘t that how he was with everyone? Well he was mostly known for beating people up, so scrap that part.

Throughout the rest of the night Peter wasn‘t feeling like himself. He couldn‘t stop thinking about the fact that Wade apparently liked him and the butterflies in his stomach felt like a fluttery tornado. He couldn‘t concentrate on a damn thing. 

„Pete... Peter are you listening? „ When he snapped back the brunette realized that Weasel was waving in front of his face. „I know the fumes in here can make you high for a week, but the bottle you are pouring on the floor costs like three hundred dollars. „

Sure enough, when he looked down he was standing in a puddle of alcohol he had made while lost in his thoughts. 

„I-i‘m sorry boss, I don‘t know what has gotten into to me tonight. „ That was a lie, he knew damn well what it was. 

„Don‘t stress it man, mop that up, we are closing anyway. „ Weasel was probably the chillest boss ever and that was why Peter liked him. 

The bar started to empty and soon it was just him and his boss, it was well past midnight already. Peter ducked under the counter to clean the mess he had made early, when he heard a familiar voice. 

„That dipshit fucking stabbed me! „

The brunette got up so fast that he bumped his head on the counter. He looked over to the entrance to see Wade, covered in blood and clutching his thigh. 

„Hey Pete! „ Wade smiled and waved at him, than winced and sat on the floor. 

„Jesus, are you alright? „ Peter was already hurrying towards him with the first aid box they always kept behind the bar. 

„I‘ve seen way worse baby boy and babes like scars so that‘s a plus. „ The merc winked at Peter and he suddenly remembered what Weasel had said earlier that night . He tried calming himself down, but the butterflys were having none of it.

„Sit still Wade, it doesn‘t look good. “ He kneeled next to the bigger man on the floor and opened the first aid. 

„You should have seen the other guy sweetheart, looked like he was ran over with a zamboni. „ Wade must have seen the disapproval on Peters‘ face because he quickly added „He was a pedo you know. And I didn‘t kill him, he is going to jail and you know what they do to people like him in there. Decided I wasn‘t going to give him an easy one out and kill him. „

That made Peter relax a bit. He was working with his hands quick, tearing the blood soaked fabric of Wades‘ jeans. His thighs were a gods gift. 

„I would have removed my pants myself, if you asked nicely baby boy. „ Wade was looking straight at Peters‘ face, who was now red as a beet. 

„Stop it Wade.“ Peter felt like he might pass out and he honestly wasn‘t sure if it was the blood, or the fact that they were so close that the other man was breathing in his ear. 

He cleaned the wound and bandaged the leg, trying not to sniff Wade. He smelled like gun powder and sweat and Peter couldn‘t believe that it could be so sexy. 

He looked up and his eyes met Wades‘. In a mere second Peter decided that he was no coward and it was time to act on it. 

He leaned in and gave Wade a shy kiss. It lasted a second but the fireworks behind his eyelids made it seem like an eternity. When he opened his eyes he saw Wades‘ expression quickly change from surprised to a big smile. 

„Took you long enough. „ The mercs‘ hand was now on his nape, sending electricity through his spine. 

„So it was true! That you like me. „ Peter honestly couldn't believe that this stunning man, who could have every woman and man, liked him. 

„And I have wanted to do this for a year now. Would have stabbed myself in the leg earlier if I knew it was going to end like this. „ Wades‘ hand tilted the brunettes‘ head up gently and suddenly they were kissing again. Like a real kiss. Wade tasted like salt and iron and to Peter that was like the taste of ambrosia, the gods drink. 

Weasel walked in on the scene and before either of them could say anything, he turned on his heels and shouted before going out of the door „No sex on the tables and lock the place when you‘re done. “


End file.
